


Stranded

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplane Crash, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Louis, deserted island, natural birth, stranded on a beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was exhausted by the time they made it to land. His arms and legs were screaming for a break and fatigue was wearing in. The moment he reached the sand, he collapsed on his side and passed out. Harry crawled up to the sand, collapsing next to the pregnant lad and tried to catch his breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

Harry spluttered as he resurfaced from the water, frantically searching around for his boyfriend. "Louis! Louis, where are you!"

"Over here, Harry!" Liam called from a distance as he swam over to the Doncaster lad who was clinging to one of the plane seats as a makeshift floaty.

Harry made his way over to Louis and wrapped an arm around his back as he held on to the seat with Louis. "Jesus, are you okay, Lou?"

"Fine..." he whispered and finally let out the breath he was holding. "Wh-Where are the others? Where's Zayn? He can't swim!" Louis panicked, terrified for the lives of his mates.

"I'm gonna go look for them," the Wolverhampton boy voiced. "You two start heading toward land."

"Be careful, Li," Harry whispered. "Try to find the pilots and Paul if you can."

Liam nodded and swam away from the couple and searched for Niall and Zayn. Harry kept his arm around Louis as they both headed for land. "Do you have any idea what happened?"

"None," he panted, body already exhausted from keeping himself afloat. "One minute, I'm sleeping on the plane and the next I'm trying to keep myself from drowning in the middle of the Atlantic. Haz, she hasn't moved at all today. Wh-What if—

"--No! Don't you even think like that, Lou," Harry chided. "She's alive and healthy."

The blue-eyed man wanted to believe his boyfriend but their plane just crashed in the middle of an ocean, their mates strung elsewhere, their pilots and bodyguard missing, and to top it off, he had been feeling pressure in his lower region for the last hour he'd been floating.

"Don't give up hope, baby, our little girl is fine, I promise." 

Louis was exhausted by the time they made it to land. His arms and legs were screaming for a break and fatigue was wearing in. The moment he reached the sand, he collapsed on his side and passed out. Harry crawled up to the sand, collapsing next to the pregnant lad and tried to catch his breath.

"We made it, Lou," he panted, rubbing his exhausted lover's back. "We made it..." And then darkness consumed him.

The next time Harry woke up, it was dark out and the only source of lighting was coming from a small fire flickering behind him. He furrowed his brows, trying to recall previous events. The last thing he remembered was him and Louis collapsing on shore, not lying in the middle of a forest with the rest of the boys sitting around a fire.  
"Hey, sleepyhead," Louis giggled and struggled to get off the stump. Liam quickly got off his own stump and helped the Doncaster lad stand. Louis' smiled gratefully at the younger lad and waddled over to his boyfriend and carefully sat on the ground next to him. "You were out for awhile."

"No kidding," Harry scoffed as he sat up and shook the dirt out of his curls. "How did I get here?"

"Niall and I carried you," Zayn snickered. "It was quite amusing, actually."

"Oh, I could imagine," he laughed and shook his head. He turned to his pregnant boyfriend and stroked his cheek before placing his hand over Louis' large belly. "And how are you feeling?"

"A lot of pressure," he frowned, placing his hand over Harry's. "She's definitely close."  
Harry sighed, not wanting to think of the idea of delivering their daughter stranded on and island. Unfortunately the odds weren't in their favor at this point. Louis was two weeks over due and the boys desperately needed to return to their home in Doncaster so their OBGYN could monitor their daughter in her last few weeks before birth. Now, the curly brunette was certain they wouldn't make it back to Doncaster in time for her birth. 

"There's no need to worry, she's going to be just fine," Harry assured, leaning in and pecking his lips for the added assurance. "I promise."

"How can you promise him that?" Zayn intervened. "We're on a bloody island for Christ's sake!"

Liam shot the Muslim boy a glare and Niall swatted the back of his head. "Oi, shut up, yeah? It's worse enough that we're on this island with Louis so close to delivering! Way to make it worse."

"It's okay, Niall," Louis spoke softly and gave him a small smile. "There's not much we can do now, is there? Our best bet is to wait until someone looks for us."

"Are we the only survivors?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Liam whispered, nodding sadly. "Both pilots and Paul perished, unfortunately." 

"Oh my, God," Harry gasped and cupped a hand over his mouth. Louis curled his arms around Harry's body and held him close while Harry sobbed in silence.

Harry's waterworks caused the Irish lad to tear up and Zayn and Liam quickly went over to comfort him. Liam whispered soothing words hoping it would comfort the blonde man as he rubbed his back. Zayn sat there, going along with whatever Liam was saying while Niall silently cried.

***

Something startled Louis awake hours later. He blinked to clear his vision and glanced around seeing the fire had been put out and the rest of the boys sleeping in their makeshift homes made out of palm trees. 

Harry woke up from the movement and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. "Lou? You okay?"

The pregnant lad furrowed his brows and rubbed his stomach before he felt it contract and he whimpered. "I th-think this is it, Haz..."

Those words made the younger male more alert as he sat up and stared at Louis, the moon being the only light for them. "Now?"

"Now," he whispered, tears pricking his eyes when he felt another contraction and then their daughter drop lower into the birth canal. "Sh-She's so close, Hazza."

"Alright, baby, just breathe. Everything's going to be okay," he explained as he stood up. He wasn't sure if anything would be fine. They were stranded on a damned island for Christ's sake. There were no supplies to deliver a baby and they'd have to work with what the boys were able to recover in the ocean. "I'm gonna wake up the others, hold on."

"H-Hurry..."

Harry pecked his boyfriend's lips before he went to wake up the others. He kicked at Liam's leg, the Wolverhampton boy startling awake. "Get up, Louis' in labor."

"Already?" Liam's eyes widened as he sat up and brushed the dirt out of hair.

"What do you mean already? He's been overdue. Leave it to our daughter to come at the most inconvenient times," Harry sighed and went to wake up the other two.

"Harry, I feel her!" Louis cried from his spot on the ground and Harry rushed over to his boyfriend, dropping to his knees.

"Alright, Lou, I'm just gonna check..." the green-eyed male whispered and quickly removed Louis' torn chinos and boxers. Because it was so dark out, he couldn't get a clear visual and had to more so feel rather than actually see if their daughter was crowning. Harry gasped lightly when he could fee Louis' hole stretched wider than usual. "She's right here, babe. Liam, give me your shirt."

The Wolverhampton boy quickly pulled off his shirt and handed it to Harry while the curly brunette removed his own tee and placed it under Louis' bum. Niall and Zayn took off somewhere looking for anything else that could help aid in the delivery.

"Harry, I have to push," Louis cried and grabbed the undersides of his knees. "Pl-Please..."  
"Alright, Lou, go ahead," Harry whispered, hands trembling with nerves as he kept his hands by his boyfriend's entrance. "I'm right here, go on and push."

The Doncaster lad took in a deep breath and lurched forward, letting his muscles contract and work to push his daughter into the world. His face screwed up into pain when he felt her head emerge and let out a gasp when the head came out.

"Her head's out, Lou, you're doing really well," Harry praised as he took Liam's shirt and cleared her airways. "She's got a lot of hair," he laughed.

"J-Just like her daddy," he panted and tried to push again but let go and shook his head. "I'm too tired, Haz, I can't do this anymore."

Liam rushed over to Louis and got behind the blue-eyed male and pulled him back against his chest. He rubbed down Louis' arms in encouragement. "I'm gonna help you, Lou. Don't you want to meet your daughter?"

"Y-Yes..." he panted and yelped when another contraction racked his body and the baby started moving out of him without consent. He fumbled for Liam's hands and squeezed them mercilessly as he gnawed on his bottom lip. "A-Ah! God damnit, Harry, I'm going to kill you for this!"

Harry disregarded his comment and dabbed around Louis' entrance as their daughter's shoulders pushed through before she slipped out in one swift swoop and into her father's arms. Harry gasped in amazement and quickly wrapped her in Liam's shirt. "Oh my, God," he whispered. "L-Lou, she's so tiny..."

The older male panted heavily, hair matted with sweat and head lolling as he tried to catch a glimpse of the new life he brought into the world. "Still? Even when she's two weeks late?"  
Harry chuckled and nodded. "Exactly. She's itty bitty," he answered and set her on Louis' chest. 

"Haz, come sit with Louis and I'm gonna go look for something to cut the cord with," Liam piped in as he carefully moved away from Louis and Harry quickly took his place, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and helping him hold their daughter.

"Thank you, Harry," Louis whispered, tilting his head to get a better view of his boyfriend and reached up to peck his lips. 

The taller male smiled warmly and returned the kiss before glancing down at the squirming baby in their arms. Harry wrapped the shirt tighter around her naked form and she instantly settled, dozing off almost immediately. Harry laughed and shook his head. "She's just like you. Always wanting to be cocooned."

"She's got to get something from me," the new parent giggled tiredly.

"I bet she has your eyes."  
"I hope she has yours. I mean she definitely has your curls."

"Curly haired, blue-eyed little girl. Our perfect child," Harry hummed and kissed his boyfriend's temple as they admired the infant.

"I found some glass!" Zayn cheered but then handed it to Liam. "I don't want to risk anything."

"Is it sanitary?" the Doncaster lad murmured in concern.

"It's all we've got right now, Lou," Liam answered, making a face as he knelt down and pulled a shoelace out of Louis' Vans and tied the cord. He pursed his lips as he concentrated on making a precise cut and let out a breath when it sliced cleanly. "There..."

"Thank you," Harry nodded at his band mate and tightened his hold around Louis and his daughter.

"We're going to go look for more firewood, you two just hang tight," Zayn voiced before he, Liam, and Niall disappeared further into the forest.

"She needs a name, Lou," Harry whispered after a moment.

"The last time we discussed this, you left me for a week," Louis stated.

Harry frowned remembering that day vividly. "We're not naming her Ella."

"Then you choose because I can't bare the sight of watching you walk out on me again,"

"Aria Rue," Harry said without hesitance.

"Aria Rue?" Louis questioned, testing the name on his tongue.

"Why not? Aria means 'solo melody' and since we are one of the most successful boy bands in the world, why not let her live up to her name?"

"Hm," the shorter male hummed and glanced down at their sleeping daughter. "Aria Rue. It's unique."

"Definitely fits the current situation," Harry added.

Louis hummed and brought their daughter up to kiss her forehead and then held her to his chest. "Welcome to this chaotic world, Aria Rue."


End file.
